Comfort
by Delectable Sweetness
Summary: One - shot. Melinda goes over to Fin's house to see if he is ok after Darius' trial. In the moment will they finally reveal their true feelings for one another?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order SVU or any of it's characters. They belong to Dick Wolf.**

**Author's Note: I got the idea for this after watching season eight's episode 'Screwed.' So I thought I would write this small one - shot.**

Comfort

Fin sat at home in his apartment alone. He had the television on, not paying much attention to it and a beer in his hand. Rolling the bottle between the palms of his hands he let his mind wonder back to earlier today.

He had been standing on the steps of the courthouse with his son Ken, waiting for Darius to walk out. When he seen him, Fin's stomach turned in disgust. He couldn't believe that the jury had found Darius not guilty of murdering the young woman and her baby. Of course he wasn't on trial for the murder of the baby, but Fin knew he did it. He buried the poor thing alive after he brutally killed his mother and then buried them.

Darius had walked over to the both of them looking just as smug as usual. Bragging how he had gotten away with it. If Fin was honest with himself, all he wanted to do in that moment and time was punch Darius in the face and tell him to go to Hell. Before he did anything he would regret though, he walked away, promising Darius that he would never think about him again, but here he was now thinking about the son of a bitch.

He had been shocked at first to learn that Darius was Teresa's, Fins ex wife's son, but he was even more shocked to find out that she had been raped by her own father. When she had told Darius the truth, Fin noticed how angry he got at her. Thinking she was lying, but Fin knew she wasn't. Yes, she had done things that she wasn't proud of, she had admitted it herself, but he knew that she would never lie, especially not about something like that.

Fin sighed as he came back to the present. He just didn't understand how he could have gotten away with it. According to A.D.A Casey Novack, there was enough substantial evidence that proved he was there. Of course some of it had been thrown out, but they had his knife that was covered in the victims blood and also evidence that she was sexually assaulted with the handle of it. Fin knew Darius was a sick monster. God, he just hated him so much.

He knew that Ken was close to Darius, but he wasn't so sure about that now, especially after the way Darius had treated him outside of the courthouse. Getting mouthy with him. That was the kind of respect he showed to someone who had cared about him? _What a waste of space, _Fin thought.

He took a swig of his beer before getting up off the couch and headed out to the kitchen. He picked up his phone and called the pizza place, ordering a pizza. When that was done he walked back into the living room and sat down.

Flicking through the channels on the television, he put Darius out of his mind and tried to concentrate on something else. Something that would take his mind off of the hate he felt towards Darius.

Fin looked up when he heard a knock at the door. Looking at his watch, he frowned. _The pizza couldn't be here yet. I just called them, _he thought. Getting up off the couch he walked over to the door wondering who was calling to his apartment at this time of night.

When he opened the door he was a little surprised at who he saw standing there. "Dr. Warner?" He questioned, confused. Why was she here? Not that he wasn't happy about it. He actually had kind of a thing for her. More like loved her.

She gave him a smile. "We can forgo the formalities Fin. You know you can call me Melinda?" She stood there smiling. Fin got lost in her smile because the next thing he heard was her talking to him bringing him back to reality. "Aren't you going to invite me in? I don't bite." She laughed lightly.

Fin smiled, feeling a little embarrassed. "Oh sorry." He stepped back, allowing her entrance into his home. "Sure, come in." Smiling, he closed the door behind her. God, she looked so wonderful. Fin thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"You have a nice place Fin."

"Oh! Thanks." He walked past her, leading her over to the couch. "Would you like a cup of coffee or something?"

"Sure. Coffee would be great. Thanks." She gave him a beaming smile.

Walking back into the kitchen, he turned on the kettle and decided to wait for it to boil. Looking back over his shoulder, he just stared at Melinda. She was watching the television, but her posture made her seem like she was feeling awkward. When the kettle boiled, he made her, her coffee and brought it into her. Setting it down on the table he sat down beside her. He was curious as to why she was here.

"Thank you." She picked up the mug and took a sip of the hot liquid.

"So! What brings you to my place this time of night?" When it came out he hoped it didn't sound like he didn't want her there because the truth was he did.

"Well, after what happened today in court… I just wanted to see how you were." She turned to face him some more. "How are you?"

Fin shrugged. "I'm fine. What can you do right?" He tried to make it sound like it was nothing. "I mean Darius got away with a double murder. Obviously the jury must have thought that it would be ok to put a killer back out on the street when they found him not guilty." He was starting to get angry. "I'm sorry. I know that they were only doing what they thought was the right thing, but now a murderer is free."

Melinda rested her hand on his shoulder. His heart started to race at her touch. He sighed. What was wrong with him? He had never felt this way about a woman before, not even Teresa and he was married to her. "I know Fin. Just the thought of what he did to that poor girl and her baby makes me want to be sick. How could you bury a baby alive let alone kill someone. When I let slip about the baby in court I thought the case was done for sure." She sighed.

Fin moved a little closer to her. "I just want to forget about him. He's nothing but a waste of space." He didn't care if it sounded harsh. It was the truth. He had no time or pity for people like Darius - cold blooded killers.

Melinda nodded. "I can do that." She paused. "So… have you had anything to eat yet?"

"I just ordered pizza. In fact it should be here in a few more minutes. Would you like stay and eat?" He asked hopefully. He wanted her to say yes. He really enjoyed her company.

"Um… are you sure because I can leave if you want me to?" Uncertainty filled her voice.

Maybe she didn't feel the same way about him. Well, why would she? There was nothing special about him, not really, but he did want her to stay. "I want you to stay."

She gave him a warm smile. "Sure. I'd love to."

He let out a breath he hadn't realised he had been holding in. "Great." It probably sounded a little more optimistic than he had planned. What if she thought he was only after one thing - sex. He wasn't even sure he should tell her how he felt about her. Besides she might not even feel the same way.

XXX

Melinda laughed at a joke Fin had just told, badly. "Did anyone ever tell you that you were a comedian detective?" She laughed as she popped her last bit of pizza in her mouth, giving him a playful shove. She was thoroughly enjoying her time with Fin.

When he had asked her stay for some pizza, her heart just about exploded with happiness. She really liked Fin. Really liked him! God! Who was she kidding? She was head over heels in love with him.

After the trial she had felt so bad for him. She had wanted to talk to him after it, but she wasn't sure if he would want to talk to anyone so she just left him alone. Now though, she was glad she had decided to come over and talk to him. She was having a great time.

Fin tickled her side, making her giggle. "I tell perfectly good jokes, Doc." He moved closer, still tickling her.

"That's what you think." She laughed as she tried to get up off the couch. She failed. Fin grabbed her and pulled her back down. Now, she was lying under him as he loomed over her. Her heart beat faster as he stared down at her. She could get use to this position. Fin brought his hand down along the side of her face. She eased into his touch. Her breath caught in her throat as he leaned down and captured her lips with his. When he pulled back, she was dazed. Did that just happen? "What was that?" She asked.

Fin frowned and then moved off her, sitting up. "Sorry I-"

She cut him off. "I didn't say I didn't like it." She smiled as she crawled into his lap, straddling him.

"Really?" He questioned. He almost sounded unsure that she had meant it, but she had.

"Really." She smiled. She really did like the kiss. She loved him and now she could show him that.

They stared into each others eyes. Melinda thought he had the most beautiful eyes. Closing the small distance between them, she leaned in and captured his lips with her own.

Sparks seemed to fly as she felt his warm lips against hers. Was this actually happening? It felt like a dream. Closing her eyes, she savoured the feeling. Snaking her arms around his neck, she pulled him closer. At first the kiss was chaste, but then he deepened it. His tongue slipped in through her already parted lips.

They kissed each other with a passion they had never felt before. Their tongues danced in a heated passion. She moaned into his mouth as he deepened the kiss more than she could have ever hoped.

Groaning, she had to break the kiss for some much needed oxygen. Resting her forehead against his, she stared into his beautiful green eyes. Both of them were breathing heavily. "I love you." She whispered, biting her lower lip, searching his eyes for his reaction.

She let out a sigh of relief when he smiled. "I love you, too, Melinda." He kissed her again.

She felt her whole body ripple with joy at his declaration. Never in a million years did she ever think that this would happen when she had gone over to his place. At first, she had just wanted to comfort him. She knew how hard this case had been on him. How the press kept hounding him, but she knew he could handle it. There was never a doubt about that, but she had still wanted to make sure he was ok.

She had loved Fin for a very long time, but she had just pushed those feelings down, burying them, but tonight she had decided that she no longer could do that. She had to tell him, even if he rejected her.

She had never been more happy, not in her entire life. Fin did love her and she loved him, unconditionally.

Tonight they could both comfort each other with the knowledge that they don't have to hide their feelings anymore.

**Author's Note: So what did you think? Was it any good?**

**Reviews would be much appreciated.**


End file.
